


That Name

by Diredevil



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute babies, Gen, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredevil/pseuds/Diredevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the only one that still uses that name. He's pretty thankful that is just her, but.... You would think that his own mother would at least call him by the right name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Name

   She is the only one that still uses that name. He's pretty thankful that is just her, but.... You would think that his own mother would at least call him by the right name. The trouble between them is one of the big reasons Scout left to even join BLU. His secret was safe with the doc on base, or so he said. Still don't know if the German is sane, but he hasn't told anyone yet, so there's that. Names weren't even used here. Your name got dropped the second you signed up, and you became your class. He was Scout. Now and forever.

  
   Everyone was addressed by their class names, but occasionally real ones got out. There's Jane and Dell and even a few RED names were known by nearly everyone. Scout made damn sure to keep his a secret from his whole team. When mail would come in, he'd be the first to get it so he could remove any evidence of his identity. It worked for quite a while, but nothing lasts.

  
    Scout wasn't even aware the mail had come in until Soldier started to read out the names and hand out whatever had come in. And then he paused, a confused look crossing his features. It caught everyone's attention since the man barely paused to breathe in his long rants before and after battles. He said that name, the one only she uses, and the blood in Scout's veins froze. His face drained of color as Soldier tried to figure out who this mystery person was.

  
    Others denied that it was theirs until it came down to Scout, who was so low in his seat, that it would have looked ridiculous if it wasn't worrying. Jane lifted up his helmet to examine the boy before tossing him the package and moving on. No one said anything to him until the group dispersed. It was Engineer that walked up and simply gave the taller man a tight hug.

  
    Scout flinched a little, knowing the Texan could feel everything with how tightly his arms were wrapped around his chest. When he pulled away, the man patted him on the back and simply said "Son, I'm proud of you," before walking towards his lab. Scout had to pause and watch him walk away, tears starting to well up in his eyes. He quickly tried to get to his room, package clutched in his hand, but was foiled when a suit stood between him and his door. He didn't want to look up at the Frenchman, too afraid of what the man would say.

  
    Turns out, he's a decent person. After taking a few puffs on his stupid cigarettes, Spy offered to write his mother a letter. He didn't elaborate what would be in the letter, but Scout knew that it would most likely be a "be respectful or I will blackmail the shit out of you" kind of deal. He gave a little nod before thanking him and slipping into his room. The package was filled with the normal things she sent, like cookies and baked goods.

  
    The next day, Scout noticed that the normal "Alright ladies" was absent from Jane's motivational speech. It made the kid smile a bit. All throughout the battle, he got a lot of encouragement from his teammates. It hit him like a truck. They saw him for what he was, even though they knew the truth. He broke into tears near the end of the match, insanely happy that he was finally accepted somewhere. All it took was eight other men who killed the same nine guys over and over. Soldier found him after the round ended, patting him on the back and commending him for how the fight turned out. And then Jane asked what his name was.

  
    "Jay. My name is Jay." Scout replied softly, looking up at the other man. Soldier thought a moment and then nodded.

  
    "Fits you a lot better." He said simply, leading the young grinning man into the base.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about adding an epilogue of sorts... lemme know if I should or just leave it there... And thanks for reading!


End file.
